


Just One Moment

by ModelOmega



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both Seliph and Larcei are trans and you can't do anything about it, F/M, Family, Fluff, Headcanon, Heartwarming, Minor Genealogy Spoilers, Pure, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Wholesome, chapter 10, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelOmega/pseuds/ModelOmega
Summary: Burdened by wanting to appear as both a strong leader and a strong prince, Seliph gets the perfect little visit to soothe his worries.





	Just One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strange Shores, Stranger Tidings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947462) by [xanemarths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanemarths/pseuds/xanemarths). 



> If you want, you could maybe consider this as taking part in the same canon as the inspired fix (if they're ok with that). And yes, I'm *that* ModelOmega, the one who made the Thracia Guide- if you watched it.

Seliph winced a little as a healing staff closer to his charred chest.

“I know you’re trying to be the ultimate paragon of justice leading the liberation army to salvation, but you shouldn’t be risking yourself so carelessly like that!” Lana cautioned. She had been with them all from the beginning, tending their wounds and comforting their woes. Seliph considered all those who had thrived together at Tirnanog as family, a collection of loving siblings and surrogate parental figures. Truth be told, the discomfort he was feeling was more to being so “open” in another’s presence, and less to the burns received from Arvis’ Valflame.

“If that blast had hit someone else they would be nothing but dust, at least I know the Tyrfing can protect me,” Seliph explained, teeth grit as healthy skin slowly overtook the blackened patches on his chest.

“I’m just about done here, it’ll be sore for awhile, I wouldn’t disturb your wound for at least a day…” Lana advised, she knew the current situation was only heightening Seliph’s anxiety, but they both knew her duties as a healer came before those as a friend, and that he needed to be kept physically healthy for the trials ahead. Leaving the tent, Seliph donned a baggy long coat which was not entirely ideal for the hot summer weather in Gran right now, but Seliph felt better being comfortable around the other soldiers in the camp was worth feeling overheated. He wanted to find Larcei and just stay with her for the rest of the day, or until he felt secure enough to be around other people again.

Larcei was only member of his little familial group Seliph felt totally open with, the two of them were sparring partners since the day he could hold a sword, but they had also grown close in living together for so long and sharing very similar feelings. In private, their experiences together had gotten briefly intimate before unknown and intrusive feelings of shame and guilt overcame both of them. Seliph loved her, but he was too afraid of making it known, wishing that she just felt the same way and would be the first to make a move, he didn’t want to risk losing the only real companionship he had because of conflicting feelings.

Seliph could be a little open with most of the other members of their crusader group, but it was more or less restricted to casual dialogue, anything personal or physical simply trigger anxiety. He felt bad only being really comfortable around one person, but most of them understood and respected the distance given, as Seliph already had enough weight on his shoulders being the Scion of light. One person that didn’t quite get it was that flowery oaf, Iuchar. He didn’t think he was being mean, just unquestionably rude, making passes at both him and Larcei; usually the former, since Larcei tended to respond to his unwanted advances with providing very sudden and very deserving gut trauma.

Wandering around the camp avoiding eye contact and only giving very short, very meel responses to the occasional hello hadn’t provided any relief, and being in the presence of so many people whilst still in a vulnerable state wasn’t helping Seliph’s anxiety. Thus, he decided to simply mount up and ride off to a more secluded locale, if only for a little breathing room.

Riding for a couple hours down to the ocean beaches of Chalphy had calmed Seliph’s nerves a bit. He had never been to the duchy of his father and felt like a total stranger among its fields and walls. All the locals and nobles welcoming him back as if he had never left and had restored the honour of house Chalphy just by walking through its gates had just added to the massive pit of anxiety bubbling in his gut. The setting sun had baked the soft sands to a pleasing warmth, Seliph had never liked the sandy beaches of Issach, which were cold, rough and coarse at all times, “kind of like most Isaachians,” Seliph thought of amusingly, yet there were few others you could depend on more.

As he stood on the sandy beach, gentle breeze blowing his long locks, and silent waves splashing around his ankles, Seliph could begin to hear a faint voice.

“Seliph... Seliph...” a faint whisper in the wind.

“...Oh, how you’ve grown, Seliph.” Echoed as a slight image of a lavender haired women came into view.

“M, mother!? Mother is that you?” Seliph cried, scrambling closer in the water to the presence of Deirdre hovering over the ocean’s waves. They grasped hands and embraced, Deirdre’s spirit was like the soft glow of fire embers, keeping Seliph warm in the chilly water.

“…Ah, Lewyn, Shannan, Oifey, Edain... they’ve all done such a fine job with you.” Deirdre cooed, mother and son in a tear soaked grip, “…Seliph, always treasure those in your presence. Honour each and every one of them.”

“Y, yes, mother!” Seliph sniffled back as they slowly broke apart, he could notice Deirdre’s form slowly fading away…

“Hey!, I slew Emperor Arvis! I’ve finally avenged father’s death!” He exclaimed, but by the end she had completely vanished, and Seliph clenched his eyes shut to try and fight back tears.

“...Seliph, don’t let Arvis’ death go to your head...” a new, deep authoritative voice echoes out. “His defeat wasn’t by your hand alone.”

Now appearing in front of Seliph where his mother had once been was his father, Sigurd, smiling slightly, and appearing as regal and proud as he was among Gran’s Holy Knights.  
Seliph could just look on shocked, being cut off before thinking of anything to say to his father.

“…Get to know the people’s sorrow. Your reality and theirs are still worlds apart. …If you can’t accomplish that, Seliph, then this whole war has been for nothing...” Sigurd advised, once against dissolving into a faint mist just as Deirdre had.

“F, father! Please... wait a second!” Seliph screamed, desperate for just a moment’s more time with his lost parents, but before Sigurd was gone completely, he could hear both his parents voices one last time in unison.

“...Take care of yourself, my son, we are both so proud of you...”

Seliph had been fighting back tears this whole event... but hearing his parent’s pride and support had instilled a new drive and hope within him, and silently he thanked Naga for the chance to see them one last time.

“Hey, are you doing alright Seliph?” He turned to face the new voice behind him on the beach, it was Larcei, looking concerned.

The two them moved towards the middle ground between them, “You were shouting at the air just now... are you feeling ill…?”

“I spoke to- well I saw my...” Seliph stammered back, before an awkward silence enveloped both of them.

Seliph spoke back up first, “Larcei... when this is all over, do you want to... I mean, would you-” She cut him off,

“Of course, Seliph, we’ve always been there for each other... it’s just one more small step.”

And they embraced.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I wrote to help me get through some things and also pass the time of a slow day at work. I'm a trans woman myself, so I hope I wrote trans!Seliph well, didn't want to accidentally project my own experiences onto a male character. Genealogy/Thracia are my favourite bits of Fire Emblem ever and I'd love to continue writing fics like these if people are interested. I haven't written anything like this in years and I've always sucked at dialogue, hope it wasn't too bad. Also if you're curious the conversation between Seliph and Deirdre/Sigurd is mostly word for word from the original translation- I did cut some parts out and added some little bits in to make it feel more appropriate.


End file.
